L'amant de ma fille
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: Rick et Kate étant officiellement ensembles, il faudra bien qu'un jour Rick rencontre papa Beckett ! Les pensées de Jim Beckett sur cette rencontre inattendue.. Peut-être pas si inattendue que ça ! ENJOY !


_Hello hello ! _

_Et oui vous ne rêvez pas! Moi encore une fois! :) _

_Donc voici un petit OS que j'ai écrit aujourd'hui, après avoir eu l'idée je m'y suis directement mise. _

_J'espère que ça vous plaira, et surtout donnez moi votre avis. Les OS que je poste, n'ont pas énormément de commentaires par rapport aux lectures... Donc soyez sympa, donnez moi votre avis, même si vous n'aimez pas ça me permettra de m'améliorer.  
_

_Sur ce bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

**POV Jim.**

Cela faisait quelques temps que Kate me semblait étrange. Pas dans le mauvais sens, et c'est ce qui m'intriguait. Je connaissais ma petite fille, et quand elle était vague à propos d'un sujet, c'était que ce sujet était important pour elle. J'avais beau la questionner, elle n'était pas policière pour rien, je n'avais rien su tirer de ce silence. Mais un jour, j'avais reçu un appel.

« Papa ? Est-ce que tu voudrais venir manger chez moi demain soir ? »

« Bien sûr ma puce. Mais pourquoi donc ce dîner, quelque chose de grave ? »

« Oh non ne t'inquiète pas. Je voudrais… te présenter quelqu'un. »

C'était donc ça. Ma petite fille avait enfin trouvé chaussure à son pied. Car Kate n'était pas du genre à me présenter ses petits amis, et c'était forcément un peu de ma faute tant j'étais papa poule quand ma femme était encore de ce monde. Je crois même que c'était le premier homme qu'elle allait me présenter, et je pouvais donc comprendre qu'il était important pour elle. Cependant, quelque chose clochait. J'avais vu Kate il n'y a pas si longtemps et elle était célibataire. Pourtant à peine un mois et demi plus tard elle tenait à me présenter son petit ami, la chose était étrange. Je me mis donc à réfléchir aux possibilités. Coup de foudre ? Non, ma Katie était bien trop rationnelle pour croire à ces choses là. Et encore une fois, elle ne m'aurait pas présenté cet homme. Alors une seule solution s'avançait à moi. Kate avait enfin compris et accepté ses sentiments pour son partenaire. A cette pensée, je souris. Oui, je souris. J'avais beau être un père protecteur envers sa fille unique, je savais reconnaître un homme amoureux quand j'en voyais un. Surtout un homme amoureux de ma Katie. Car Rick Castle ne cachait pas ses sentiments, bien au contraire. Bien sûr je m'étais méfié de cet homme au départ, comme tout père l'aurait fait. Après tout il était plus âgé, avait une réputation de playboy, faisait la une des journaux. Mais il avait su gagner ma confiance, petit à petit. En étant toujours auprès de ma fille, en l'accompagnant à son boulot. Je savais qu'il réussissait à la faire craquer le soir, rentrer plus tôt, passer du temps en sa compagnie. Il lui faisait avoir une vie sociale que Kate n'avait plus depuis le décès de Johanna. Même sa meilleure amie, Lanie, n'arrivait pas si bien à faire ce que Castle faisait. Ensuite, du fait qu'il en ai fait sa muse. Qu'est-ce que j'en avais entendu parler, de ça ! Kate était furieuse au premier abord, et moi je ne comprenais pas totalement le pourquoi de cette décision. Mais en lisant le premier tome des « Nikki Heat » j'avais compris. Cet homme avait cerné ma fille. En parlant des Nikki Heat, encore une chose que j'admirais chez Castle : la façon de percevoir Kate. Au premier regard, j'avais été outré de la scène de sexe présente dans le roman, puis lorsque j'en avais parlé à Kate elle m'avait demandé entre deux grognements à l'encontre de son partenaire de le relire. Je l'avais fait, après avoir discuté avec ma Katie. Et j'avais jeté un autre regard sur le livre, car Rook n'était qu'amour pour Nikki. Ensuite, j'avais vu ma Katie changer. Je voyais qu'elle avait laissé repousser ses cheveux, qu'elle faisait attention à son apparence, qu'elle était plus féminine. J'avais l'impression qu'elle avait perdu ça à la mort de ma femme. Hors Castle faisait ressortir cet aspect là, et qu'est-ce qu'elle ressemblait à sa mère avec ses jolies boucles… et puis finalement, je les avait vus agir tous les deux. La complicité, et l'électricité qu'il y avait entre eux deux ne pouvait pas être niée. Ils étaient bien plus que partenaires, même si Kate me jurait le contraire. J'avais vu les regard de cet homme sur elle, et pour une fois dans ma vie, lorsqu'un homme regardait ma fille j'en étais fier et ému. Un mélange d'amour, de respect et de profonde compréhension. D'après ce que Kate avait bien voulu me confier sur lui, il avait grandi sans père, et ça lui pesait. Aussi je n'étais pas étonné qu'il comprenne autant ma petite fille à propos de son obsession pour sa mère. Cette même obsession qu'il faisait tout pour calmer, encore un point positif pour lui. J'étais allé le voir lorsque Kate se trouvait en fâcheuse posture, trop bornée pour m'écouter (comme sa mère !) et il avait tout fait pour la préserver. Bref, pour moi c'était un peu.. le gendre idéal, le parfait époux pour ma fille. Celui qui ne se laisserait pas démonter devant ses regards noirs à en faire frissonner un condamné à mort, celui qui mettrait du piment et du fun dans sa vie avec ses pitreries adorables, celui qui ferait tout pour lui voir un sourire.  
Mais bien sûr à mon grand regret, le fait que ce soit Richard Castle que me présenterai Kate le lendemain n'était qu'une supposition. Même si très probable.

Le jour J arriva, et je pris soin de m'habiller convenablement pour aller chez ma fille. Je prenais aussi une boite de chocolats, je savais qu'elle en raffolait même si elle ne l'avouait pas. Nous nous étions vus la dernière fois un mois et demi plus tôt. Ça semblait être une éternité, mais ma Katie semblait très occupée pendant ce mois. Je ne savais pas réellement ce qui lui avait pris de donner sa démission à Gates, mais elle ne semblait pas regretter sa décision. Je lui avais parlé de postuler de nouveau, mais elle m'avait dit avec un petit air mystérieux que pour le moment elle profitait du temps libre qu'elle avait. Encore une chose étrange, car Kate avait le don de s'ennuyer quand elle ne courait pas après quelqu'un, arme à la main. Ce fut encore plongée dans mes pensées et me supputations que je sonnais à la porte de chez Kate. Quelques secondes seulement plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur ma fille. Aussitôt je me figeais. Ma petite fille était rayonnante. Déjà elle m'accueillait avec un sourire franc, chose qu'elle ne faisait pas souvent, je ne la voyais presque pas sourire ou discrètement. Deuxièmement, elle semblait avoir pris des couleurs. Troisièmement ses cheveux étaient lâchés, ondulés dans son dos, la lumière du soleil se reflétant dessus. Et puis dernièrement, ses yeux. Ses beaux yeux émeraudes semblaient briller, un immense sourire se dessinait dans ses pupilles.

_ Papa ! M'accueillit-elle me prenant dans ses bras.

Surpris de tant d'entrain je la serrais contre moi. Elle sentait bon, je reconnus son parfum habituel mais aussi un parfum plus corsé, plus masculin.

_ Papa, dit-elle en me faisant entrer, je crois que je n'ai pas à te présenter Rick ?

Je souris. Je ne m'étais pas trompé. Elle l'appelait Rick, ça faisait bizarre. Elle l'avait toujours nommé Castle en ma présence.

_ Non effectivement.

_ Ravi de vous revoir monsieur Beckett, dit-il en me tendant la main que je serrais.

_ Appelez moi Jim.

_ Uniquement si vous m'appelez Rick.

Notre accord fut scellé par un sourire, et je me tournais vers Kate, lui tendant les chocolats.

_ Ca c'est pour les kilos que tu as perdu ces derniers mois.

_ Papa, tu m'expliques à quoi sert un régime si tu m'achètes du chocolat ? demanda t-elle exaspérée mais les yeux fixés sur les chocolats.

Je levais les yeux aux ciel.

_ Tu n'as pas besoin d'un régime Katie.

_ On est d'accord là-dessus, souffla Rick.

Je secouais la tête amusé, et tandis que j'avançais dans l'appartement j'entendis Rick chuchoter :

_ Ah c'est un truc de famille, les yeux au ciel. Maintenant je sais d'où ça vient.

J'entendis un petit bruit que j'identifiais comme une tape sur l'épaule, et un murmure de réponse :

_ Castle tiens toi à carreaux ou tu me le payera. Et j'anticipe ta réponse : non ça va pas te plaire.

Je souris discrètement, décidément ils n'avaient pas changé.

_ Papa, si tu veux on peut passer à table, déclara Kate en passant devant moi.

_ Tout me va.

Je me dirigeais donc vers la table et m'assis.

_ Bon papa, dit Kate en s'asseyant, légèrement tendue. Tu dois te douter de ta présence ici ?

_ Tu es enceinte ? demandais-je.

J'avais décidé de m'amuser, et a la vue de leurs têtes je me retins de rire. Ça semblait marcher à la perfection.

_ Quoi ? Non ! S'écria Kate. Non ! C'est juste que heu Rick et moi ben heu.. voilà quoi !

Finalement ce dîner allait beaucoup me faire rire.

_ J'avais deviné, oui. Mais tu aurais aussi pu me dire que tu étais enceinte.

Kate fronça les sourcils.

_ Papa, on est ensembles depuis 1 mois et demi, tu es un des seuls au courant.

_ Et alors ?

Je les avait coupé court, car je vis qu'ils se regardèrent, déstabilisés. Je décidais donc d'en rajouter une couche.

_ Tu sais ma chérie… Je me fais vieux. J'adorerais des petits enfants.

Pourtant ça ne les déstabilisa pas, ils semblaient avoir déjà abordé la question, ce qui m'étonna. Ou alors ils se faisaient assez confiance pour en parler calmement plus tard.

_ Tu en auras peut-être papa, me répondit Kate. Un jour.

_ C'est vague, soupirais-je.

Kate sourit, servant le déjeuner. Ca semblait excellent, et d'après ce que je compris, Rick et Kate avaient tous les deux cuisiné. Cela m'étonnait, ma fille préférait commander que faire à manger. Un bon point pour Castle que de la remettre à la cuisine, car ma Katie avait un don, ses plats étaient toujours excellents.

_ Attends Kate, tu as cuisiné ? la taquinais-je.

Elle me fit une grimace.

_ Rick adore cuisiner, je l'ai aidé. C'est quand même mieux de cuisiner à deux.

Rick sourit en l'aidant à servir.

_ Disons que j'ai été obligé de me remettre à la cuisine pour nourrir ma fille. Les enfants sont pire que des critiques parfois, alors il fallait un peu de niveau !

_ Je vois, je comprends, Johanna me forçait aussi à cuisiner pour Kate.

Kate me tira la langue, et s'assit pour manger en même temps que Rick. Ils étaient toujours aussi coordonnés, c'était adorable.

_ Alors ? demandais-je lorsqu'on attaqua le plat. Comment c'est arrivé.. vous deux ?

_ Disons simplement que j'ai fini par craquer, dit Kate en souriant.

Elle en parlait avec tant de désinvolture, c'en était surprenant.

_ Quand ?

Elle posa sa fourchette sur le bord de l'assiette, et Rick posa sa main dans la sienne. Je trouvais ça adorable, ils se lancèrent un regard, puis Kate se tourna vers moi.

_ Tu sais le soir où j'ai démissionné ?

_ Oui.

_ C'est là que je suis venue chez Rick.

_ Oh.

Elle inspira à fond.

_ J'ai failli mourir. J'étais tellement proche de l'assassin de maman.

_ Failli mourir ? Demandais-je en me raidissant.

_ J'ai été jetée du haut d'un toit, et je me suis accrochée à la bordure.

Elle l'avait dit si rapidement que j'en restais ébahi.

_ Tu… ?

_ Papa, tout va bien maintenant. Et c'est lorsque j'étais accrochée à ce toit que j'ai réfléchi. Tout ça ne vaut pas le coup. Ça ne vaut pas le coup, j'ai gâché 13 ans de ma vie à cause de cette affaire. Mais il est tant que je vive ma vie maintenant. Et j'ai trop longtemps rejeté Rick.

J'étais ému que ma petite fille dise ça. J'étais si fière d'elle.

_ Kate.. je suis tellement fière de toi.

Elle me sourit, un sourire franc et lumineux que j'adorais. Elle tendit son autre main au dessus de la table, et je l'emparais, la serrant dans la mienne. Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux en souriant pendant quelques temps, avant que Kate dise avec un sourire :

_ On devrait manger, ça va être froid.

Plus tard, nous étions tous les trois sur les canapés du salon de Kate. Ma fille était collée serrée contre son écrivain qui l'entourait de ses bras. Je savais que c'était instinctif et je trouvais ça adorable. J'étais sûre qu'ils ne s'étaient même pas rendus compte de leur position. Nous parlions de l'enfance de Kate, et nous étions arrivés à l'adolescence. J'avais tellement d'anecdotes sur Kate, j'avais hâte de voir la tête de mon gendre en les entendant.

_ Kate m'a dit qu'elle voulait un vespa quand elle était adolescente, engagea Rick.

_ Oh oui ! Et si seulement il n'y avait que le vespa ! Il y a eu le petit ami très étrange qu'elle voyait en cachette, le tatouage, les rebellions contre moi et sa mère.

_ Ah oui ? Fit Rick en ouvrant les yeux.

Je vis Kate grimacer, cependant elle ne dit rien, se contentant de caresser tendrement le bras de Rick autour d'elle.

_ Kate m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs quand elle était jeune, soupirais-je. A 22 ans, elle est sortie avec un homme d'une trentaine d'années. Elle me faisait tourner la tête avec lui. Comment il s'appelait déjà, Katie ?

Elle rit.

_ Jason, papa. Jason.

Rick sourit, haussant les sourcils.

_ Elle me chantait qu'elle allait se marier avec lui, qu'elle voulait un enfant.. ça faisait rire sa mère, car elle savait que c'était juste pour me faire marcher. Mais moi je ne marchais pas, je courais !

Kate rit de plus belle.

_ Ca n'a même pas duré avec lui, il était trop désagréable. Mais qu'est-ce que j'aimais te taquiner, papa.

Rick sourit en nous regardant déballer des affaires familiales.

_ Et puis à 21 ans elle avait fait son tatouage, ça me rendait fou.

_ Je l'aime bien moi ce tatouage, dit Rick en souriant.

J'haussais les sourcils.

_ Ah oui ?

Je le vis passer au rouge en une seconde. Je savais très bien que Kate avait fait son tatouage dans un endroit très intime.

_ Heu.. oui. Très… raffiné.

Je souris, lui faisant comprendre que je savais que ma fille ne jouait pas aux petits chevaux le soir. Il baissa les yeux, et Kate lui fit un sourire.

_ Elle me faisait tourner la tête.. mais elle est devenue une si belle jeune femme maintenant. J'aurais juste aimé pouvoir lui éviter certaines épreuves même si elles ont façonné son caractère.

_ Tu l'aimes mon caractère hein ? taquina t-elle Castle.

_ Tu es ma tête de mule à moi, oui !

J'avais l'impression de me retrouver face à deux adolescents qui venaient de commencer leur idylle, malgré le fait qu'ils étaient en quelque sorte ensembles depuis 4 ans. Ils échangèrent un rapide baiser timide, certainement à cause de ma présence, et c'est ainsi que je me levais, déclarant :

_ Bon, je vais vous laisser.

_ Oh papa ! s'écria Kate en se levant. Tu ne veux pas rester un peu ?

Je lui souris, la prenant dans mes bras.

_ Non, je vais rentrer, ma chérie. Mais je suis réellement heureuse que tu m'aies présenté mon futur gendre.

Rick se leva, et me tendit la main, je lui serrais.

_ Ravi de vous avoir rencontré, Jim. Enfin, dans ces conditions je veux dire…

_ Moi aussi, répondis-je en lui souriant. Katie, je compte sur toi pour venir me voir plus souvent à présent, hein ?

Elle me sourit.

_ Bien sûr papa.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte, et mains jointes ils m'accompagnèrent. Je les saluais, et la porte se referma derrière moi tandis que je descendais dans l'escalier. J'avais le cœur plus léger. J'avais le sentiment qu'enfin je retrouvais ma Katie après toutes ces années. Et ça me mettait le cœur en joie. C'est donc très heureux que je retournais chez moi, avec la bonne impression que les futures années s'annonçaient pimentées et heureuses pour ma fille.

* * *

_Et voilà! Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? _

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, et j'espère aussi avoir vos avis à tous, dites moi comment vous imaginiez la rencontre avec papa Beckett ?  
_

_Gros bisous à tous._

_X0X0_


End file.
